Currently known planar radiating element solutions for receiving electromagnetic radiation fields are based on the electromagnetic excitation of monopole groups in microstrip execution as well as of radiating openings of rectangular, square, triangular, circular, rhombic or trapezoidal boundary or of a boundary superposed on the aforementioned elements, the feed of which occurs by means of microstrip waveguides running on open circuit.
The generation of the radiation fields occurs on this basis exclusively over galvanically excited monopoles or monopole groups or over monopoles or monopole group-excited diaphragm fields.
The reciprocal arrangement of the exciting monopoles and diaphragms as well as the particular design of the diaphragm contour determine in their combination the characteristic of the generatable electromagnetic radiation field.
Here the arrangements of the either radiating or feeding microstrip waveguides are based on the generation of circularly polarized electromagnetic radiation fields consisting in each case of a pair of open-circuited microstrip waveguides of the geometric length of a quarter wavelength with respect to the line wavelength as well as of a spatial and temporal displacement of 90 degrees, or on the generation of linearly polarized electromagnetic radiation fields by means of in-phase generated monopoles, the geometric arrangement of which determines the vibration direction of the electrical field vector.
Besides monopole executions of the microstrip waveguides, there are known dipole as well as polar resonator arrangements, in which open-circuit microstrip wave guides or monopole executions are used exclusively for the excitation of diaphragm fields. There are known, further, microstrip radiation elements in ring or frame execution with resonant geometric ring or frame length. The arrangement of spatially orthogonally displaced and excited quarter wavelength radiating elements or also orthogonally displaced half-wavelength radiating elements, in two excitation network planes activatable independently of one another in triplateau execution leads to polarization-switchable antenna arrangements. Further there are known polarization-switchable solutions on the basis of diode-switchable waveguide combinations, by means of which linearly polarized fields are superposed on circularly polarized fields or the polarization direction of the circular polarization of the radiation field are varied.
The known solutions of the excitation networks for the case of group arrangements are based on the parallel feeding of the radiating elements or on the parallel feeding of series-fed radiating element subgroups.
The coupling of the radiating element plane or of the radiating element planes with the corresponding converting component occurs over a waveguide transition with capacitive coupling-in of the radiating element sum signal, in which within the waveguide segments the main mode is excited, i.e. the mode of the highest boundary wavelength.
The known waveguide transitions here have a rectangular cross section and generate at the point of the capacitive coupling-in of the maximum of the electric field components directed parallel to the waveguide narrow side.
Disadvantages of the solution of the known state of the art are the restriction in the arrangement height of the radiating elements in consequence of the uncompensated inductive constituents of the complex input impedance of the radiating element, as well as the necessity of generating the circular field polarization exclusively with the means of the double-path excitation, phase displaced and spatially orthogonally to one another, or of the deviation from the square or circular contour of the radiating element. Further disadvantageous for the case of coaxial couplings-in is the necessary of the galvanic connection of the coaxial inner conductor with the planar element to be excited.
The known solutions for the state of the art, furthermore, allow no possibility of correcting, by means of externally insertable mechanical adjustment elements, the spectral or the polarization behavior of the structured radiating element.